bionicleworldfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Toa
thumb De Toa zijn de helden van het Matoran Universum. Ze beschermen Matoran en Turaga tegen gevaren. Er zijn echter ook Toa die slecht zijn geworden,zoals Toa Tuyet die Matoran doodde en Nidhiki die zijn vrienden verraadde aan de Zwarte Jagers. Een Toa onstaat wanneer een Matoran die bestemd is om Toa te worden in contact komt met Toa energie waardoor hij of zij een Toa wordt. Sommige Toa zijn echter geboren als Toa,zoals de Toa Mata en de eerste Toa,genaamd Helryx. Elke Toa heeft controle over een Element, meestal afhankelijk van welke soort Matoran hij of zij was. Elke Toa draagt minstens een Kanohi,die hij of zij na verloop van tijd leert te gebruiken. Toa werken meestal in een groep,alhoewel er ook Toa zijn die alleen werken. Elke Toa heeft een bestemming,die hij of zij zelf kiest te vervullen. Indien een Toa zijn bestemming heeft volbracht,kan die zijn energie opofferen voor iets goed ,waardoor die Turaga wordt. Geschiedenis De eerste Toa ,genaamd Helryx, werd door de Grote Wezens gecreerd op het eiland Artahka. Daarna werden vele Matoran in Toa veranderd door stenen die Toa Energie bevatten. Later onstond de eerste Toa team,aangevoerd door Toa Lesovikk. Vele keren hielpen de Toa om het Matoran Universum te beschermen,en vochten mee met het Broederschap van de Makuta tegen de rebelerende Barraki. Toen de Zwarte Jagers,een organisatie van wezens die werkt voor de hoogste bieder, de Kanohi Draak liet ontwaken en Metru Nui,het belangrijkste eiland van de Matoran,liet aanvallen,vroeg het eiland de hulp aan elf Toa van verscillende plaatsen om de Kanohi Draak te verslagen. Deze groep Toa ,de Toa Mangai,slaagden daarin en bleven op het eiland. Toen daarop de Zwarte Jagers het eiland aanvielen,kwamen vele Toa naar het eiland om het te beschermen. Tijdens deze oorlog probeerde Nidhiki,een van de Toa Mangai,het eiland aan de Zwarte Jagers te verraden. De leider van de Toa Mangai,Lhikan,wist echter van Nidhiki´s plannen en kon de Zwarte Jagers op het eiland gevangennemen en dwong ze samen met Nidhiki van Metru Nui weg te gaan. Jaren later werden de Toa Mangai een voor een gedood door Zwarte Jagers,totdat uiteindelijk alleen Lhikan overbleef. Lhikan begon Turaga Dume,de leider van Metru Nui, te verdenken die in feite Makuta Teridax was en de Zwarte Jagers had ingehuurd om de Toa Mangai te doden. Voordat Lhikan zelf gevangengenomen werdt,gaf hij zijn Toa Energie aan zes Matoran ,waardoor zij Toa werden en hij een Turaga. Deze groep van Toa,de Toa Metru verhinderden dat Makuta Teridax de Matoran van Metru Nui hersenspoelde. Makuta Teridax had echter Mata Nui,beschermer en heerser van het Matoran Universum ,en de Matoran van Metru Nui in een diepe slaap gelegd. De Toa Metru brachten de Matoran naar het eiland Mata Nui en opofferden hun Toa Energie om de Matoran te ontwaken,waardoor de Toa Metru Turaga werden. Duizend jaar later kwamen de Toa Mata aan op het eiland Mata Nui aa,en beschermden de Matoran tegen de gevaren die Makuta Teridax op hun afstuurde. Uiteindelijk veranderden de Toa Mata in Toa Nuva waardoor ze de krachtigste Toa ooit werden. Daarna veranderde de Matoran Takua in Takanuva,de eerste Toa van Licht,die Teridax verslaagde en de Matoran hielp om terug te gaan naar het eiland Metru Nui. Toen later de Toa Nuva ontdekten dat Mata Nui door het virus dat hem in een diepe slaap had gelegd aan het sterven was,gingen de Toa Nuva naar het eiland Voya Nui om de Kanohi Ignika,het Masker van Leven,te gebruiken om Mata Nui te redden. Ze werden echter gevangengenomen door de Piraka,een groep van zes voormalige Zwarte Jagers die de Kanohi Ignika zelf wilden. Een groep van zes Matoran ging echter ook naar Voya Nui om de Toa Nuva te helpen en veranderde onderweg door energie van de Rode Ster in Toa Inika. Na vele avonturen,waarin ze ook in Toa Mahri veranderden,vonden ze de Kanohi Ignika. Een van hun gebruikte de Kanohi Ignika om zijn leven op te offeren,waardoor die van Mata Nui werdt geredt. De Toa Nuva waren ondertussen bevrijdt en waren op een misssie om het Matoran Universum voor te bereiden op Mata Nui´s ontwakening. Ze slaagden erin en gingen naar Karda Nui,het centrum van het Matoran Universum ,om Mata Nui te Ontwaken. Ze vochten daar tegen de beste strijders van het Broederschap van de Makuta en slaagden met hulp van Takanuva en de Kanohi Ignika,die een eigen lichaam voor zich gecreeerd had,om Mata Nui te ontwaken. Daarna bleek echter dat Mata Nui´s lichaam overgenomen was door Teridax. Lijst van Toa Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Tahu, de Toa Mata van Vuur en de vroegere Toa Nuva van Vuur *Gali, de vroegere Toa Mata van Water en de Toa Nuva van Water *Lewa, de vroegere Toa Mata van Lucht en de Toa Nuva van Lucht *Pohatu, de vroegere Toa Mata van Steen en de Toa Nuva van Steen *Onua, de vroegere Toa Mata van Aarde en de Toa Nuva van Aarde *Kopaka , de vroegere Toa Mata van Ijs en de Toa Nuva van Ijs Toa Metru/Toa Hordika *Vakama, de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Vuur (veranderd) *Nokama, de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Water (veranderd) *Matau, de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Lucht (veranderd) *Onewa , de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Steen (veranderd) *Whenua , de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Aarde (veranderd) *Nuju , de vroegere Toa Metru en Toa Hordika van Ijs (veranderd) Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Jaller, de vroegere Toa Inika en de Toa Mahri van Vuur *Hahli, de vroegere Toa Inika en de Toa Mahri van Water *Kongu, de vroegere Toa Inika en de Toa Mahri van Lucht *Hewkii, de vroegere Toa Inika en de Toa Mahri van Steen *Nuparu , de vroegere Toa Inika en de Toa Mahri van Aarde *Matoro, de vroegere Toa Inika en de vroegere Toa Mahri van Ijs(gestorven) Toa Hagah *Norik, de Toa Hagah van Vuur *Gaaki, de Toa Hagah van Water *Iruini]], de Toa Hagah van Lucht *Pouks, de Toa Hagah van Steen *Bomonga , de Toa Hagah van Aarde *Kualus, de Toa Hagah van Ijs Toa Mangai *Lhikan, de vroegere Toa Mangai van Vuur(gestorven) *Naho, een van de vroegere Toa Mangai van Water(gestorven) *Tuyet, een van de vroegere Toa Mangai van Water *Nidhiki]], de vroegere Toa Mangai van Lucht(gestorven) *De vier Toa Mangai van Ijs(allemaal gestorven) *Een Toa Mangai die een Kanohi Kakama draagde(gestorven) *Twee andere Toa Mangai(allemaal gestorven) Eerste Toa team *Lesovikk,Toa van Lucht *Nikila, Toa van Elektriciteit (gestorven) *Een Toa van Vuur(gestorven) *Een Toa van Water(gestorven) *Een Toa van Steen(gestorven) *Een Toa van Zwaartekracht(gestorven) *Een Toa van Geluid(gestorven) *Een Toa van Ijzer (gestorven) Jovan´s Team *Jovan, Toa van Magnetisme (gestorven) *Een Toa die de Kanohi Ignika gebruikte om zichzelf op te offeren en Mata Nui te redden.(gestorven) *Een Toa die een Kanohi Elda draagde. *Een Toa die een Kanohi Olmak draagde.(gestorven) *Een onbekend aantal Toa die Turaga zijn geworden. Andere Toa *Chiara, Toa van Elektriciteit *Dume, vroegere Toa van Vuur (veranderd) *Helryx, Toa van Water *Krakua, Toa van Geluid *Orde, Toa van Psionic * Takanuva ( erelid van de Toa Nuva) *Varian *Zaria, Toa van Ijzer Quotes Geen wonder dat we gekozen als Toa. Niemand zou ooit vrijwillig voor deze job kiezen Nuju in Mystery of Metru Nui Ik ben hetzelfde aan het doen wat een Toa doet. Ik red iemand die zichzelf niet kan redden. Kualus in hallenge of the Hordika ''Weet jij waarom wij Makuta Toa zo haten.Het is omdat juliie zijn wat wij vroeger enkel alsof konden doen,ooit in een andere tijd-helden die goed doen zonder een beloning te willen. En daarom noemen wij jullie dwazen,en doden we jullie zels...omdat wij niet jullie kunnen zijn. Krika in Swamp of Shadows Categorie:Matoran Categorie:Toa Categorie:Matoran Universum Categorie:Spherus Magna